Our invention relates to compositions suitable as long lasting fragranced consumable articles, including but not limited to underarm deodorant compositions, antiperspirant sticks, detergents, fabric softener compositions and fabric softener articles.
It is well known in the art to produce fragrance compositions for detergents and for deodorants and antiperspirants. In the case of deodorants and antiperspirants, it is well known to produce such materials wherein a fragrance is released from the composition after application of the composition to the skin, that is body-activated fragrances. In this case, it is desired that such products produce a low level of odor prior to application to the skin, but which release fragrances at a steady raised level after application to the skin.
It is also known in the art to control human body odors by the use of deodorant products, particularly in the underarm area of the body. Deodorant products generally contain a perfume or other odor-masking ingredients in a vehicle from which active ingredients may be deposited on the skin. The deodorant products may be in the form of solid or semisolid sticks.
It is also known in the art to mask "detergent" type aromas in consumable articles, including detergents, fabric softener compositions and fabric softener articles.
Thus, particular needs exist for (i) a deodorant or antiperspirant composition having a pleasant fragrance which lasts for a long time; and (ii) fabric softener compositions, detergents and fabric softener articles having a pleasant fragrance which lasts for a long time.
It is known to delay release of a fragrance from consumable materials, such as detergents, fabric softeners, fabric softener articles and deodorant sticks, by methods such as micro encapsulation of the fragrance substance. However, delayed fragrance release from such compositions and articles have not been effectively obtained using microencapsulation, principally because microencapsulating a fragrance in a water-containing base, such as a water-containing deodorant stick base, dissolves the protective microencapsulation encoding and prematurely releases the fragrance. Indeed, several attempts at attaining fragrance longevity for such products have been made in the art employing encapsulation and spray drying techniques. Prior methods have produced inconsistent results, either because they have involved a rupturing of microcapsule walls by mechanical pressure to achieve fragrance release or encapsulating polymers have generally presented incompatibility problems with the fragrance resulting in distortion of the fragrance profile.
The use of modified starches in the food flavor area for encapsulation of food flavors is taught by the Technical Service Bulletin for "HI-CAP.TM. 100," a product manufactured by National Starch and Chemical Company, Food Products Division, 10 Finderne Avenue, Bridgewater, N.J. 08807-0500. In the Technical Service Bulletin for HI-CAP.TM. 100, it is indicated:
"Spray-dried flavors prepared with HI-CAP.TM. 100 can be used in a variety of finished food products. These include dry beverage mixes reconstituted by the addition of water . . . " PA1 Furthermore, the Technical Service Bulletin for HI-CAP.TM. 100 indicates a procedure for encapsulation, to wit; PA1 "Encapsulates 40% oil with: PA1 Can be spray dried at high solid concentrations of .about.40% vs. 20-35% for traditional systems based on OSA/maltodextrine blends, gum arabic etc. . . . " PA1 (a) forming an aqueous fragrance emulsion, which includes a modified starch as well as a maltodextrin and the fragrance; PA1 (b) spray drying or freeze drying the resultant emulsion to form a fragrance-containing powder; and PA1 (c) mixing a solid consumable article base (for example, a detergent base, a fabric softener base, a deodorant stick base or an antiperspirant stick base) with the fragrance-containing powder. PA1 (i) admixing by means of homogenization water, a maltodextrin, a hydrophobic modified starch and at least one hydrophilic fragrance ingredient in order to form an aqueous fragrance emulsion containing: PA1 (ii) spray drying or freeze drying the resulting aqueous fragrance emulsion whereby solid phase fragrance-occluded-carbohydrate particles are formed having a particle size of from about 3 up to about 10 microns and a fragrance content of from about 15 up to about 50% by weight are formed; PA1 (iii) providing a consumable material base; and PA1 (iv) blending the solid phase fragrance-occluded-carbohydrate particles with said consumable product base, thereby forming the solid phase controllably releasable fragrance-containing consumable article. PA1 (i) admixing by means of homogenization water, a maltodextrin, a hydrophobic modified starch (as exemplified, supra) and at least one hydrophilic fragrance ingredient to form an aqueous fragrance emulsion containing: PA1 (ii) spray drying or freeze drying the resulting aqueous fragrance emulsion whereby solid phase fragrance-occluded-carbohydrate particles are formed having a particle size of from about 3 up to about 10 microns and a fragrance content of from about 15 up to about 50% by weight are formed; PA1 (iii) admixing a solid powdered detergent with a solid phase clay softener to form a solid phase powdered detergent-softener composition; and PA1 (iv) blending the solid phase fragrance-occluded-carbohydrate particles with the powdered detergent-softener composition, thereby forming the solid phase particulate controllably releasable fragrance-containing detergent-fabric softening composition. PA1 (a) a detergent powder; PA1 (b) a fabric softening powder; PA1 (c) the composition for production of dryer added fabric softeners; PA1 (e) a deodorant stick composition; or PA1 (f) an antiperspirant stick composition.
"1. Disperse HI-CAP[.TM.] 100 in water with good agitation. PA2 2. Heat the dispersion to 180.degree. F. (82.degree. C.)[.] PA2 3. Cool the suspension to the desired temperature. If a cloud emulsion is to be prepared, the starch suspension should be kept at a higher temperature than the melting point of the fat. PA2 4. Add the flavor oil or melted fat with agitation to form the pre-emulsion. PA2 5. Emulsify to a particle size of 1- to 2-microns using the appropriate equipment (Colloid mill, homogenizer, blender, etc.)[.] PA2 6. Spray dy the emulsion." PA2 Retention equal to 20% loading PA2 Oxidation resistance equal to 20% loading PA2 Surface oil equal to 20% loading PA2 40-60% water; PA2 3-30% maltodextrin; PA2 10-40% hydrophobic modified starch; and PA2 7-30% hydrophilic fragrance; PA2 40-60% water; PA2 3-30% maltodextrin; PA2 10-40% hydrophobic modified starch (as defined, supra); and PA2 7-30% hydrophilic fragrance;
In a bulletin for another modified starch, NARLEX.RTM. PPE1388, National Starch & Chemical indicates that "At high oil loads, 100% NARLEX.RTM. PPE1388 and 0% maltodextrin is recommended." In another section of the brochure on NARLEX.RTM. PPE1388 (a modified hydrophobic starch, that is starch sodium octenyl succinate), National Starch & Chemical Company indicates:
The novel compositions of our invention and the novel processes are not disclosed in such brochures. Thus, nothing in the prior art states the advantage of encapsulating hydrophilic fragrances in a combination of maltodextrin and hydrophobic modified starch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,179 (incorporated by reference herein) teaches deodorant products containing a polymer/fragrance encapsulated bicarbonate ingredient. A deodorant or antiperspirant-deodorant cosmetic stick comprises an organic matrix having a dispersed particle phase of an encapsulated bicarbonate salt such as sodium bicarbonate. The particle surfaces are coated with a film forming medium comprising a blend of a polymer and a fragrance. When this product is applied to underarm surfaces, the deodorizing activity is signaled by the release of a fragrance aroma.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,243 (incorporated by reference herein) teaches deodorant and/or antiperspirant sticks which contain suspended therein fragrance containing polymeric pellets containing 1 to 80% fragrance. The polymeric pellets are produced by means of cryogenically grinding an extruded mixture of perfume composition and polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,869, which is also incorporated by reference herein, teaches a microcapsule suspension of a fragrance which yields a continuously high fragrance intensity release evenly and uniformly over an extended period of time.
None of these prior disclosures achieve a fragrance release effect for detergents and other consumable articles in the manner that the instant invention does.
Thus, it is still desired to provide consumable articles, e.g., deodorant or antiperspirant compositions, detergents, fabric softener compositions or fabric softener articles having a delayed release of fragrance over a long period of time without decomposition of the fragrance. It is particularly desired to provide such a product wherein the fragrance is released after contact of the composition with skin moisture.
None of the foregoing prior art teaches the use of the starch esters employed by the present invention in combination with maltodextins to encapsulate a fragrance whereby the resulting fragrance is released evenly and intensively over a long period of time.